Pérdida de Memoria
by Gabbs Cullen
Summary: POST ECLIPSE...En su visita a La Push Bella y Jake discuten, ella sufre un accidente y pierde su memoria,  ella recuerda a todos sus amigos, pero a Edward no lo recuerda y Jake se aprovechara de esta situación...¿Acaso ella se quedará con Jake?


**Summary:** POST ECLIPSE...En su visita a La Push Bella y Jake discuten, ella sufre un accidente y pierde su memoria, ella recuerda a todos sus amigos, pero a Edward no lo recuerda y Jake se aprovechara de esta situación...¿Acaso ella se quedará con Jake?

**Disclaimer:**Ya saben de quien son los personajes y mi Edward, de la genial Stephenie Meyer, lo demás es mío.

**N/A: **Aquí vengo con otra loca historia, se que hay muchas historias de este tipo, pero yo tengo una idea totalmente, donde respondo al que pasaría si Bella hubiera escogido a Jacob, aunque obligada claro

* * *

**Bella´s POV**

Eran las 9 a.m. y era viernes, para colmo Edward se había visto en la necesidad de acompañar a sus hermanos a cazar. Emmett lo había secuestrado y Jasper simplemente me hizo sentir bien. Poco bien.

Alice, Rosalie y Esme fueron a Seattle de compras y Carlisle estaba muy ocupado como para visitarme…

En una demostración de mi trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo me puse a jugar y a gritarle a los imanes del refri. Enserio estaba loca.

Pero 1 llamada me salvó, era él, mi gran amigo y salvador. Jacob.

-¿Bella? Puedes venir a visitarme- preguntó con su voz algo ronca y cansada.

-Hoo…la, Jake ¿Qué sucede?-pregunté ansiosa

-No te lo puedo explicar ahora, quiero verte de nuevo, la última vez no me exprese muy bien –comencé a sollozar-¡Te quiero ver de nuevo!

Y en ese momento colgó, ni siquiera lo pensé dos veces y encendí el motor de mi decrépita camioneta y me dirige a La Push.

Al llegar Jake me recibió con un GRAN abrazo que me sacó el aire.

-Bella, esto es de suma importancia-empezó a gritar-¿Qué…sig…

-¡ALTO!-le grité- ¿puedes relajarte y decirme bien que sucede?

-Perdón, pero me enteré que te vas a convertir en una sanguijuela, una chupasangre, un monstruo, ¿es cierto?

-Sí, él me lo prometió

-¡Maldito!, tonto Edward Cullen, no puede arrebatarte de esa manera la vida. ¡NO!

-Jake, es mi vida, yo hago lo que quiera, LO AMO, a ti lamento no poder hacerlo no te quiero de esa manera, ¿Qué vida vas a salvar si él ya es mi vida?

-No, ¿eres tonta?, ¡preferiría que hicieras otra cosa!

-¿Te gustaría verme muerta?

-¡Sí!- exclamó-Sería mejor, yo lo preferiría

-Quizá y tengas suerte y al irme de aquí, me atropellen o algo… ¡Te odio! ¡No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida!

-Bella, yo…

-¡Me largo de aquí! Él te partirá la cara por lo que me hiciste, y te juro que no te defenderé.

Di media vuelta sin siquiera verlo. Arranqué la camioneta y conduje hacia la casa Cullen, Alice no tardó en ver mi decisión porque iba detrás de mí en cuestión de segundos.

Empezó a llover fuertemente y en la curva di vuelta mal y me estampé contra un árbol, y caí en el barranco hacia el río y después solo alcancé a ver la cara de Alice demasiado preocupada.

Durante una hora recordé a Charlie, a Renée, a los Cullen y a Edward, en especial a Edward…Al tratar de abrir mis ojos vi a Edward que repitió en mi oído:

-Te Amo

Y volví a estar inconsciente. MUY inconsciente…

-Bella, hija ¿Cómo estás?-me preguntó un señor como de unos 50 años, con bigote y algo raro

-¿Qui…Quién es usted? Y ¿Quién es Bella?-pregunté asustada

-Soy tu papá, pequeña y Bella eres tú.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué fue lo que me sucedió?

Miré alrededor del cuarto y vi a un joven de 16 años que me observaba con cara de espanto. Al final me habló:

-Bella, hola soy Jake, tu amigo de la infancia ¿no recuerdas que vivo en La Push, fuiste a visitarme, discutimos y por eso chocaste? ¡Soy tu novio!

-Jake, ahora te recuerdo, pero ¿eres mi novio?

-¡Claro!-preguntó dándole una sonrisa de complicidad a Charlie-me tenías preocupado

-¿Bella, amor?-preguntó entrando a la habitación un joven muy apuesto y casi perfecto de mi edad.

-Hola ¿quién es usted?-pregunté echa bolas

-Soy tu novio ¡Edward Cullen!- el nombre me resultaba tan familiar pero…

-Lo lamento Edward, pero tengo novio y es Jacob a ti no te conozco

-Pero…

-¡Largo, Largo!-lo empujó Jacob- deja a MI NOVIA descansar-casi le gritó

-Bella, TE AMO-dijo el tal Edward

-¿Bella?- preguntaron 5 chicos en mi dirección a lado del Doctor que me atendía, iban en parejas, yo solo recordaba a 4 de ellos

-Creo que ustedes son: Alice, Esme, Emmett y el Dr. Carlisle Cullen ¿no?

-Sí- contestó Alice- ellos son Jasper y Rosalie

-Perdón pero casi la confundo con mi amiga Jessica- en ese momento la recordé, al igual que a Mike, Ángela y Ben.

-Bella-interrumpió Alice mis pensamientos-¿Por qué no recuerdas a mi hermano?

-Ah, el tal Edward ¿verdad?

* * *

**N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? Es una idea loca que traigo en la cabeza y no se si seguirla después de todo creo que merece una oportunidad no?**

**Ya saben amenazas de muerte, aportaciones y aclaraciones, dejenme un review y con gusto les respondo**

**Las Quiero**

**Gaby**


End file.
